The Hitomi and the Shinigami
by Dr. Beckett's Lab Assistant
Summary: Repost. Time spoke of a girl who could see, but not through her own eyes. Time spoke of a boy who could spread death trhough something as simple as a kiss. Time spoke of how they would save the world from two men blinded by rage. Gundam Wing Stargate
1. Default Chapter

**The Hitomi and the Shinigami PG 13 Action/Adventure/Romance**

**They R Coming 4 Me 2nite**

**Started: June 29, 2004**

**Reposted: Augest 21, 2004**

**Crossover: Stargate SG1/Gundam Wing**

**Couples: Duo/Heero, Jack/Sam, Duo/Sam**

**Timeline: SG1: Somewhere, season... 3 (because I like that one) GW: Pick a place, totally AU**

**Warnings: Consists of Yaoi, boy on boy, slash**

**Summery: Time spoke of how the Hitomi and Shinigami would save all that there is worth to save. While back on Earth during some research, something happens to throw two people into their past lives and they must once again fulfill their destiny.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 or Gundam Wing. They are both property of their respective owners and I thank them for creating such wonderful shows.**

* * *

_Time spoke of a girl, with the ability to see everything, but not through her own eyes. _

_Time spoke of a male, with the ability to spread death through something as simple as a kiss. _

_Time spoke of the two men that would destroy the planet through their greed. _

_Time spoke of the curse, throwing them into childhood._

_Time spoke of the child that could bring them all together again._

_And Time spoke of how the Eye and God of Death would save all that there is worth to save._

"What is with all the 'Time's, Daniel?" A male asked, "Don't they have synonyms wherever they came from?"

"Maybe not Jack," a blonde woman said, "it is possible that 'Time' is the name a person was given."

"Who would name their kid 'Time'?" Jack asked frowning, "Daniel?"

"It might be like... Mother Nature," Daniel frowned, "Someone who is there, but isn't."

"Daniel?" Jack asked in a warning tone.

"Yes, Jack?"

"I still don't get it."

"Neither do I, Jack, neither do I."

"Can you figure it out Daniel Jackson?" a dark skinned male asked.

"It might take a while," Daniel said licking his lips, "But I think I could."

"Well then work on it," Jack said, clapping the younger males shoulder.

"Ok, will do," Daniel smiled.

"Carter, come with me," Jack said, "Teal'c can you go back to that room we discovered? See what is in there."

"Indeed Jack O'Neill," Teal'c said.

And with that SGC split up to look around the temple they were in. Soft brown hair fell into blue eyes as the archeologist traced his fingers over the familiar, yet foreign symbols slowly. He pulled his glasses off and wiped them on the shirt under the top of his desert camouflage outfit. He put them back on, trying to make since of them once again.

"Time? Who is Time?" Daniel asked biting his lip, "As in Chronis? Or... ah! This is beyond me!"

Daniel punched a fist into the palm of his other hand, licking his dry lips. His fingers traced the symbols trying to remember what was going on here. The symbols were elegant, complicated and yet simple at the same time. And the whole time holding a strange majestic beauty.

"It is Japanese!" Daniel gasped, "Of course! Kanji, and that would explain 'Eye'! 'Eye' would be Hitomi and 'God of Death' is Shinigami! Of _course_!"

Daniel smiled and pulled out his notebook and sat down on the ground near his bag. Ever so slowly and carefully he began to copy each mark on his notepad, for later reference. He wasn't sure how long he sat there copying the marks over onto his notepad, but the next thing he knew there was a set of footsteps coming down one of the temples halls.

"I'm still here Jack," Daniel called, without looking up.

The footsteps froze suddenly. Daniel looked up curiously. That wasn't right, Jack new he would be in here. Or was he just startled the man hadn't left to explore the rest of the temple. Having finished copying the strange message on the wall, Daniel put the notebook in his pack and put it on one shoulder. Careful not to make any noise he crept across the room and to the doorway and looked out. He felt a gun pressed to his head.

He held the gun to the mans head and nearly choked in surprise. This was _not_ the kind of person he was expecting to meet! Flicking his braid over his shoulder, he narrowed his purple eyes and glared at Daniel.

"Who are you?" He asked, the words coming out as a sharp demand.

"Doctor Daniel Jackson," The other said, trying to hide the fear in his voice, "I'm a peaceful explorer from Earth."

"Earth?" He asked, tightening his grip on the gun, "Your... Tau'ri? Why should I buy that?"

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked confused.

"Shu said you were all killed," The male said, sweat glistening on his forehead, "You telling me you aren't?"

"See the symbol on my uniform?" Daniel asked, the male nodded, "That is the Earth, or Tau'ri, symbol. I'm a member f SG1 and we are trying to-"

"I'm Duo Maxwell," The male said lowering his gun, "Not that I believe you. Only one person could tell that for sure."

"Who is that person?" Daniel asked, licking his lips again.

"Shu," Duo said as he put his gun in his belt, "He saved my people. And for that we listen to him, and he helps us live more."

"So you are his slaves?" Daniel asked.

In a flash a new gun was out and aimed at the anthropologists head. Daniel eyed the Zatnickatel and bit his bottom lip nervously. He held up his hands innocently, as if he gave up but Duo held his gun there.

"We are _not_ Shu's slaves!" Duo hissed, "Nor is he our master! Savvy?"

"Yes," Daniel shivered, "I savvy. I'm sorry, I meant no harm."

"I believe that," Duo said tucking the Zat away in a secret location, "What are you doing in this temple anyways?"

"I was trying to figure out what the message on the wall was," Daniel said eyeing the male, "It have any importance to you?"

Duo held his breath, and nodded. He ran his fingers through his hair the best he could since it was in the long braid, and he bit his bottom lip nervously. He shivered, took a deep breath, and then let it out.

"_YES_! Please show me!" Duo almost begged.

"Okay," Daniel frowned, "This way."

Daniel led the way through the arched doorframe into the large antechamber. Duo looked around for a moment before spotting the large writing on the western most wall. He rushed foreword and rested his head on the cool surface, smiling sadly.

"It is here," He cried softly, "The lost prophecy! I finally found it!"

After a moment, Duo pulled himself away from the wall and wiped his arms on the sleeves of his jacket, before rereading the large Kanji and smiling happily. He turned around quickly, his braid hitting the wall and seemed to resist the urge to hug the man.

"Thank you Daniel!" he said happily, "This prophecy... my people have been searching for it for _thousands_ of years! How did you find it?"

"It wasn't to hard," Daniel shrugged, "We had a sort of sky camera catch a picture of the temple before we brought it back through the Stargate."

"By god!" Duo exclaimed smacking his head, "Why didn't _we_ think of that?"

Daniel looked at Duo closely, frowning at the other male. He appeared no older then seventeen, younger even. And yet he was wearing military style desert cammies with a strange symbol that Daniel assumed was his rank. Duo's purple eyes shone happily and he turned back to the wall and stroked one of the delicate symbols.

"You do realize," Duo said slowly, "Now that you have seen me I can't let you go home?"

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked, confused out of his wits.

"I mean," Duo said breathing sadly, "This prophecy and me, weren't supposed to be seen. So you have to come with me."

"And if I don't?" Daniel asked coolly.

"Then I have to bring in Heero and he'll kill me," Duo said, putting hands on his hips, "And probably you."

"Well I'm afraid I can't go with you," Daniel said, "I have a job, just like you have a job. It isn't like I'll tell anyone about you."

"Oh, I know you military types," Duo scowled, "You'll tell everything about my in a debriefing."

"Actually, I'm not in the military," Daniel smiled, "So, no, I won't."

"I still can't let you go," Duo scowled.

"Maybe you can come with me then," Daniel smiled helplessly, "And then maybe you can take me away after that."

"What?" Duo asked confused, "Oh! No, I don't think I can do that..."

"So how many people are with you?" Daniel asked, leaning up against a wall.

"Oh, I'm by myself actually," Duo grinned, "But with a click of a button I can have Heero down here in a flash."

"Oh," Daniel said frowning, "But what if one of my team decides to check up on me and learn you were going to take me hostage?"

"Actually I was supposed to kill you," Duo shrugged, "But then I guess it would be time to do what I'm famous for."

"And that would be?" Daniel asked nervous.

"They call me the God of Death for a reason," Duo grinned evilly.

"Oh god," Daniel shivered, "a minor too!"

"I'm not a minor!" Duo snapped, "Where I'm from I'm a legal adult!"

"At how old?" Daniel cocked an eyebrow, a trait he picked up from Teal'c.

"Sixteen," Duo said proudly, "And I'm almost seventeen!"

"How many years do you have to spend in school then?" Daniel asked, the anthropologist yearning kicking in.

"School?" Duo asked startled, and slightly embarrassed, "I-uh-never went to school."

"Oh," Daniel frowned, "Sorry."

"Not like it would have gotten me anywhere," Duo shrugged.

"Maybe if you went to school I wouldn't have a gun pointed to your head," Jack snapped.

"JACK!"

The desperate plead was said by two different people. The said offender glared at both Sam and Daniel before tightening his grip on the Zat gun.

"You two know you speak loud enough to be heard down the hall?" Jack growled, "And I found it interesting you wanted to _kill_ my man! Care to explain that?"

"No," Duo snapped.

Jack pushed the top of the Zat closer to the teen's temple and watched the sweat slide down his face. The male's hand seemed to slowly inch around his side to a large pocket on his left leg.

"Teal'c!" Jack snapped.

Quickly an energy staff was pointed at the other side of the male's head and he dropped his hands to his side sadly. He closed his eyes and swallowed. He raised his hands in the universal sign of defeat.

"Good," Jack smiled, "Now you are going to come to the Stargate with us as our prisoner."

"Jack," Sam asked, "Should you really do that?"

"Yes!" Jack snapped, "Now come hold this gun..."

Sam sighed, and walked over and held the said gun up against the youth's temple. Jack pulled a cloth from his bag and made tight but efficient make shift handcuffs behind the youths back. He grabbed his Zat and put it to the small of his back.

"Come on team, we are out of here," Jack growled.

No one said anything and Jack led Duo out of the temple to the gate, much to the boys displeasure. But knowing that he had a Zat gun in the small of his back _and_ an energy staff pointed at him seemed enough to keep the male from complaining. They walked through the desert in silence, except for the soft rustle of cloth and the gentle bumping of the bags hitting their backs.

"Daniel, dial home," Jack said.

The archeologist nodded, and walked forward to dial in the chevrons that would let them go home. Sam dialed in the code and they watched as the Stargate opened, and then Daniel walked through the water like surface of the wormhole. Sam followed and then Teal'c came after her.

"Have you been through one of these?" Jack asked, not really caring.

"Good, no worries," Jack said shoving the youth through, before walking through himself.

When he appeared on the other side he saw Duo and the others get checked down for Radiation and other such things, before being sent to the infirmary.

"What on Earth is going on Colonel O'Neill?" A bald man asked, walking over.

"Oh, he threatened to kill Daniel," Jack said through gritted teeth, "About some bloody writing on the wall."

"So you kidnapped a native?" the man said, his fury rising.

"I'm not a native," Duo said, sitting up rubbing his wrists, "You know shoving me onto the ramp like that could have seriously hurt me!"

"And?" Jack asked, "And with all due respect General Hammond, I think we should at least find out _what_ he wants with the bloody poem and why he has to kill Daniel because of it."

"I agree," Hammond said, "But I believe there are more then one way to do it! Now kindly escort this male down to the infirmary _without_ doing him any other bodily harm O'Neill."

"Of course," Jack said growling, "This way boy."


	2. Chapter II

**The Hitomi and the Shinigami  
PG 13  
Action/Adventure/Supernatural/Romance  
They R Coming 4 Me 2nite  
_Updated:_ June 30, 2004  
_Crossover:_ Stargate SG1/Gundam Wing  
_Couples:_ Duo/Heero, Jack/Sam, Duo/Sam  
_Timeline:_ SG1: Somewhere, season... 3 (because I like that one) GW: Pick a place, totally AU  
_Warnings:_ Consists of Yaoi, boy on boy, slash  
_Summery:_ Time spoke of how the Hitomi and Shinigami would save all that there is worth to save. While back on Earth during some research, something happens to throw two people into their past lives and they must once again fulfill their destiny.  
_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Stargate SG1 or Gundam Wing. They are both property of their respective owners and I thank them for creating such wonderful shows. Also, the term Shi no Yami I borrowed from Vathara without her permission. It is similar, but not the same, as her use of it. If you ask me to remove it, or change the name Vathara, then I will oblige.**

* * *

"Well General," a red headed woman said frowning, "Everything about to boy is normal. _Except_ one thing."

"What would that be Doctor Frasier?" Hammond asked, a confused look on his face.

"Take a look at this," She said handing him a manila folder, watching him open it, "Those were in his blood."

"By god," Hammond said, his eyes widening, "What are those?"

"We aren't to sure," Janet said sadly, shaking her head, "But if you notice, they seem to replace his white blood cells. We tried to drug him, to put him asleep, but those _things_ seemed to kill off the drug."

"Is he contagious?" Hammond asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not that we know of," Janet replied, "But still, he have him locked up in containment. He seems to be used to it, the containment I mean."

"Well, I want you to go talk to him," Hammond ordered, "See what he knows about all of this. You don't necessarily have to go in the same room with him though."

"Yes sir," Frasier said nodding her head.

Hammond handed her the manila folder back and she left his office, and went to the infirmary. She laid her folder on her desk and thought for a moment. Grabbing a syringe with a cap, and a bottle of sleeping meds she walked out of the place and to the containment area where the male was being kept.

"Airman, you can leave the area," Janet said, and the man nodded, going to the end of the hall after giving her the keys, "Maxwell, you awake?"

"Yes ma'am," The teen replied, "There is no way someone could sleep in a room like this."

"Okay," Janet smiled, walking into his chamber before closing the door.

She sighed when she rested her eyes on Duo. He lay on the cot, with his arms folded behind his head as a pillow, and his eyes closed.

"You don't think I'll kill you?" The teen asked.

"No, I personally don't believe the disease is contagious," Janet said, hands on her hips, "But I would like to know what it is."

"Shi no Yami," Duo replied coolly.

"I beg your pardon?" the good doctor asked confused.

"Shi no Yami, that is what the 'disease' is called," Duo opened an eye to look at her, "But why does it concern you?"

"The General wants to know if we can accommodate you with VIP quarters, or if you would prefer to stay down here," She smiled, "Unless you prefer the hard cot."

"No, I'll talk," Duo said swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and sitting up, "What do you need to know? Mind you, the expert you need to talk to is back where I am supposed to be right now."

"It is okay, I just need to know what you can tell me," Janet said sitting by him, "Is Shi no Yami contagious?"

"Not unless I wish to spread it," Duo said softly, "Not that I want too," He said quickly noticing the look on Janet's face, "But if I wanted to, I could."

"Okay," Janet lamented, "How could you spread this disease? Is there anyway it could spread on accident."

"I spread it through my spit," Duo outlined, "As in, if my spit was to come in contact with anyone else's, or their blood, they would know have to try and fight the 1 out of 5 percent survival challenge. Typically spread through a kiss, so no, I don't think I would accidentally spread it."

"I see," Janet commented, smiling faintly, "What does Shi no Yami do to you?"

"It killed my white blood cells off, and fights the diseases in return," Duo said, "It is _very_ territorial. Which is why your sleep-inducing drug didn't work. Thousands of years ago it was created by the Gua' Uld to kill off the population. Every rare once in five hundred years a child is born with not only an immunity to it, but the gift of spreading Shi no Yami itself."

"Oh," Janet said making a mental note to ask Teal'c about this later, "So it is like a poison in some ways?"

"In some ways," Duo smiled, "But those with Shi no Yami, or Shinigami's as we are more commonly called where I am from, are targets. The Gua' Uld are always slaying people with the ability to spread it in fear that they might fulfill the prophecy."

"The prophecy," Janet said, the words rolling off her tongue, "The writing on the wall? The reason you had to kill Doctor Jackson?"

"Yeah," Duo shrugged, "Shu's orders."

"Who is Shu?" Janet asked confused.

Duo turned to her quickly, his braid making a cracking sound like a whip. His purple eyes widened as he stared at Janet, confused out of his wits. He opened his mouth to say something, but didn't seem to know what to say, so closed it again.

"Are you serious?" Duo asked, his mouth agape, "You don't know who Shu is?"

"No, I'm afraid not," Janet shrugged, "Sounds Egyptian though."

"It _is_ Egyptian!" Duo cried, "Shu is the god of the winds! Savior of all those born from Norrath! The leader of my people! The must cunning Gua' Uld-"

"Gua' Uld?" Janet asked, her muscles tensing, "Your people are being cared for by... A Gua' Uld?"

"Yes," Daniel frowned, "Is yours not? I know this planet was supposed to be destroyed but still..."

"No, our planet isn't run by anyone," Janet laid out, "But each country has its own ruler. Here in the United States of America we have a President."

"Really?" Duo asked confused, "How come you don't appear to be in war? Surely so many different rulers wouldn't all think the same."

"Don't sound so disappointed," Janet shivered, "And we do have wars every now and then. Not all the time, usually we go to have peace conferences."

"Ugh, sounds like Relena," Duo moaned.

"I beg your pardon?" Janet asked.

"Relena Peacecraft," Duo scowled, "Symbol of peace. I'd take death and destruction any day."

"So," Janet frowned, "You are suicidal. Is that because of the Shi no Yami, or were you just like that anyways?"

"I don't know!" Duo snapped, hands in the air, "I was born with the stuff in me. Just like I was born with purple eyes, but that was a side effect of the Shi no Yami..."

"I'm sorry Duo," Janet said softly, "I didn't mean to sound like that."

"Whatever," Duo said laying on his bed, his back to Janet, "Is that all?"

"Yes, I believe so," Janet said sadly, "I'll see if Hammond will let you get a nice VIP room..."

Duo didn't answer, and his muscles relaxed, as if he would very much like that. She resisted the urge to brush the bangs away from his face and tell him it would all be okay, but she knew she couldn't. She sighed, and left the room, locking it after her.

"Heero," She heard Duo say softly, "Come save me..."

"So then, there appears to be nothing else wrong with him?" Hammond asked.

"Unless you count his attitude bad," Janet frowned, "Then no. He told me everything almost willingly. He was very touchy about the Gua' Uld by the name of Shu though."

"So we brought back a kid who worships snakes?" Jack asked, rolling his eyes.

"More or less," Janet smiled.

"But," Daniel contradicted, "He told me Shu wasn't his master, nor was he Shu's slave. I think the relationship he has is more... If someone insulted Teal'c, you would stick up for him wouldn't you Jack?"

"Yeah," The older man shrugged, "I believe I would."

"So Maxwell is only defending Shu's honour," Sam frowned, "But what has this got to do with the prophecy we found?"

"Well," Daniel said sitting up straight, "I have been working on it and I think I might have it figured out for the most part."

"And what does it mean Doctor Jackson?" Hammond asked slightly annoyed.

"I believe from what we have learned that I know why Duo is so connected to the prophecy," Daniel smiled, "While we were talking he said he had never seen it before, and that it was never meant to be seen. The prophecy speaks of a God of Death, and Duo calls himself a God of Death, and is very loyal to Shu. Now Shu might not know about Duo's powers, but Duo knows what Shu does to people _with_ those powers. And Shu did this because of the prophecy."

"Get to the point Daniel," Jack scowled, "I planned on going to the mess before the pizza rush kicked in."

"So," Daniel smiled, "Duo wanted to find the prophecy to know why Shu would kill him. He said there was no one with him, and I wondered about that. What if Duo wasn't supposed to be there? What if he snuck off his own planet? Then no one knows he was gone until quite a bit of time has gone by. By Maxwell's cockiness I am assuming he has been doing this for awhile."

"In other words," Sam said frowning, "Duo might be the 'God of Death' mentioned in the prophecy, and he wanted to know why he might be killed because of it?"

"Which confused me," Daniel nodded, "If no one was supposed to have seen the prophecy, why was it written? How did Shu know about it? I'm assuming that Shu knew what the prophecy was talking about, so he forbid anyone to learn it, or even hear it. I still want to know how Duo learned about it, but that is for a later time."

"So the snake is killing off all the kids with the messed up spit in hopes of saving his own tail?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Daniel sighed, upset at Jack's lack of enthusiasm. After all, he spent a lot of time working on solving this. "More or less," He sighed.

"What are we going to do with him?" Sam asked.

"He is harmless," Janet said, "And unless he decides to start kissing you, you are safe."

"Kissing?" Jack asked.

"Oh, sorry," Janet flashed a smile, "He said the most common way for the Shi no Yami to spread was through a kiss."

"Shi no Yami?" Daniel asked, Janet nodded, "Interesting name."

"What does it mean Doctor Jackson?" Hammond asked.

"Shadow Death," Teal'c said, showing no signs of having heard what was going on.

"Shadow Death?" Hammond asked Daniel.

"It is sort of Norrath's black death," Daniel replied.

"Don't worry though," Janet said quickly, "He told me he saw no reason to spread it. He didn't appear to thrilled with being a Shinigami."

"If you are positive," Hammond said slowly, "I see no reason why the boy should be forced to be stuck in a containment cell. I'll have him transferred to a VIP room after this meeting is over."

"Meaning it isn't?" Jack asked with a raised brow.

"No, it is not," Hammond said, "Now this prophecy, what does it say?"

Daniel flipped a few pages in his notebook until he came to one with the said prophecy written on it. He handed the notebook to Hammond who read it, ignoring Daniel's pencil scribbles at first, before going back and reading them as if it would help them make since.

"Hitomi," Hammond said slowly, "The 'All Seeing Eye' as you have listed. Is there anyone listed with that name in the Military?"

"Not as a given name," Sam replied, "I already checked it out. We are assuming that Hitomi is like a... what do you call them? You name your cat Fluffy, but call it Fur ball?"

"Basically," Daniel smiled, "Calling it by what it is, not like cat, but, fur ball. So this person could probably be Jack for all we know."

Everyone's gaze shifted to Jack and he looked at Daniel confused. Daniel smiled sheepishly and coughed. Hammond turned back to look at Daniel.

"But then that would imply that both Jack and Duo were... gay," Daniel said shrugging, at lack of a better word, "And that they would save the world together. But this person would have to be able to see everything, but not through their own eyes."

"This thing here says it is a female," Hammond frowned.

"Just an example," Daniel shrugged, "I assume this person has something to do with the ability to read Tarot, and things of the sort."

"A psycho?" Jack asked.

"Psychic," Sam corrected.

"Do those kind of people really exist?" Jack asked, "I never believed in them."

"They might," Daniel shrugged, "They might not."

Daniel bit his bottom lip in thought, and the room went quiet. After a moment, the said anthropologist sighed. Janet pet the male on his arm, lost within her own thoughts. Suddenly, Janet looked up and shot her gaze to Teal'c.

"What do you know about Shi no Yami?" she asked.

"I do not know much," Teal'c stated blandly, "Only that Shu, taking the alias of the god of the wind, created the disease to kill all that opposed him. To add a more dramatic affect, he would spread it through the north wind, and it would kill anyone who inhaled it in almost instantly. The few that were immune began to interbreed and soon those with the gift of it started to be born."

"Interesting," Daniel said tapping his fingers.

"I must disagree," Teal'c replied, "It is said to be a very painful way to die even though the death is quick."

"I meant," Daniel opened his mouth, "Oh never mind."

"Doctor Jackson," Hammond said handing the notebook back, "I would like for you to continue your research on this. Carter, you and Frasier see if you can get and injection from Mr. Maxwell and see if there is a way to kill this disease with what little we have here. Just in case."

"Us?" Jack asked, nodding at Teal'c.

"I want you and Teal'c to go with SG eight and go back to that planet and see what else you can find out," Hammond nodded, "All clear?"

A wave of 'Yes sir's filled the room.

_A young boy with long tangled dark brown hair crept down filthy black streets. Narrow purple eyes scanned around the said area, and a weak growl emitted from his stomach. The boy stopped, and with a dirty, cut and bloody hand, patted the offending belly softly through the torn and raggedy clothes._

'_Soon,' the boy whispered to his stomach._

_He continued his journey, and stopped outside of a large white, grime coloured hospital. Brushing his hair to his side, the boy began to pull out the necessary equipment needed to make his make shift explosive. Finally, he bit his lip, and lit the thing, taking off and hiding behind a large black car nearby._

"_AHHH!" _

_Screams filled the air as the side of the building exploded. Seeing his chance, the boy took off for the back entrance and went inside. During the mass confusion, it was easy for the small boy to work his way to the kitchen. Picking out random things, he stuffed his shirt and pockets full and froze._

_Quick footsteps were coming up behind him, and he finished his pilfering and took off out of the hospital kitchen through a window and went back to his safe haven. A large metal crate, in a very abandoned part of the city._

_He opened the make shift trap door he had made, and looked at the small metal box in the hole he had dug in the ground. He stored his food inside of it, keeping out a banana and half a loaf of bread to eat now._

_He pulled a torn and shredded blanket over him, and curled up on top of his trap door to get some sleep. The wind was blowing from the west tonight, so all would be safe._

_He woke up the next morning on a rough cot, with a warmer blanket covering his small frame. He rolled over, and the blanket fell to the floor. The soft rustling of clothing, and someone tucked the blanket around him again._

_Waking up a tired eye, he stared at the person who had draped the blanket over him. A dirty blonde girl in her late teens, and an older male along with two cops were in the room. The girl put her finger to her lips, and pat the boy's head, telling him to be quiet, and that all was okay._

'_This is the boy that stole from you?' one of the cops asked._

'_Yes! I saw it with my own eyes!' the man fussed._

'_Did you get the food back that he stole from your hospital?' the second cop asked._

'_No, I am assuming he hid it somewhere,' the man growled._

'_Papa,' the teenager said, 'Are you sure it was this boy? He looks so young and innocent.'_

'_Did you get a look at his eyes Sally?' the man snapped._

'_Purple?' Sally asked._

'_He is one of those that the gods are killing,' the man growled, 'to keep them from doing things like this.'_

'_I didn't do nuffin'' The boy scowled, 'I was just hungry.'_

'_So you stole from a hospital?' the first cop asked, 'do you know what kind of crime that is?'_

'_Well rich people like yourself are bale to go there,' the boy snarled, teeth bared, 'so hungry people like me are left eating your scraps.'_

'_Where is the food?' The second cop asked, 'Tell us and we might be able to let you go.'_

'_Over my dead body bastard,' the boy hissed._

_The cop made to lunge at the boy, but Sally wrapped her arms around him, so that her back was to the cop. She turned her head and glared at the man._

'_How could you hurt a child?' she snapped, 'That is so cruel!'_

'_Only doing what needs to be done,' the cop snarled, 'now hand him over?'_

'_No!' _

_A loud bang sound was heard, followed by three more. Sally clutched the child in fear, holding him tightly, scared out of her wits. Slowly, she turned to see what had happened. She gasped and almost passed out. Her father lay dead, as well as both of the cops. Letting out a cry she ran to her fathers side and hugged his lifeless body._

_The boy looked at the girl, and noticed she seemed to no longer care for him. The boy stood, and tucked the blanket in his shirt the best he could, a tail hanging out. He walked to the window and pushed it open, and readied to cry out._

_He looked over his shoulder to see Sally crying. He took a deep breath and climbed out the window, heading back to his home. About half way there, he heard running footsteps. With nowhere to hide, he turned around to fight and saw Sally with a gun pointed at him._

'_You killed my father,' she said through tears, 'this is all your fault!'_

'_No!' The boy cried._

_The girl narrowed her eyes and pulled the trigger down on the gun. The bullet flew through the air as if in slow motion and hit the boy in the shoulder and he hollered in pain, loud enough to wake the dead._

"Are you okay kid?" An airman asked worried, looking at Duo with his gun in hand.

Duo's breaths were labored, and he clutched the thick blanket to his chest, eyes wide in fear. Absentmindedly his hand crossed over his chest to touch the muscle in his shoulder, and with the lack of shirt his fingers could be seen stroking the bullet mark there.

"Yes," Duo breathed, closing his eyes, "I'm fine..."

"Would you like to go to the doctors?" the airman asked, concern dripping from his voice.

"No," Duo said trying to steady his voice, "It was just a... a bad dream."

"Okay, I'm out here if you need me."

Duo heard the airman leave and he drew his knees to his chest. Resting his chin on his kneecaps, he wrapped his arms around his legs and tried to calm down his frantic breathing.

Over and over he repeated that it was just a dream, but he didn't seem willing to want to believe himself. Finally he gave up, and a silver tear slid down his pale cheek. He wiped it away but another took its place, and then another, until the teen gave in and let the silent sobs wrack his body.

"WHAT?" A male with brown hair yelled, his fist slamming onto a table, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND HIM?"

"I mean," another male said, completely unfazed, "I can't find him. He isn't anywhere on the colony. And I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have gone back to Norrath. Duo may be an idiot, but he isn't that stupid."

"Calm down Heero," A third said, "I'm sure he is around here somewhere."

"No," Heero scowled, "I know where he is."

"Then why did you ask me to search?" The second male said.

"Because Wufei," Heero said frowning, "I was hoping Duo wasn't doing this."

"Doing what?" the blonde third male asked.

"He is off on another planet again then Heero?" Wufei asked, and the furious male nodded, "Quatre, Duo has been illegally searching planets for the past two years. You never knew?"

"No," The blonde said shaking his head, "I always assumed he was busy. I thought... But Heero, weren't you always with him?"

"He left me alone this morning," Heero said defensively, arms over his chest. He saw the looks the others were giving him and he scowled again. "It was nothing like that," he stated blandly, "My place is closer then his when you leave Shu's palace."

"I see," Quatre smiled, "So, any idea where he might be?"

"Not an idea to save the world," Heero sighed.

"Why don't you get some rest Hee-kun," Quatre said, patting the other males arm gently, "Me and Wufei will find Trowa and start looking for him."

"No," Heero said, "It is my fault Duo is gone, I'm going to help find him."

"Fine, but at least check with Sally to see if you are okay, you haven't looked to good in the last few days," Quatre smiled, "Please?"

"Fine," Heero scowled.

Quatre grabbed Heero's arm and led the other out of the house and down the streets to the Peacecraft Manner/Girls Boarding School. He led the other to the hospital wing, much to Heero's despise and had him sit down on a bed, while he went to fetch Sally.

"Wufei?" Heero asked.

There was a moments silence and he looked up to see that the other wasn't there. Cursing under his breath, he realized that the other male had probably left them when they had left the house.

Heero lay back on the bed sideways, his feet planted firmly on the floor, arms outstretched. He closed his eyes and sighed sadly, wishing Quatre would hurry up and bring Sally in.

'_I'm sorry,'_ a voice said softly, _'but I wont always be there for you. I have a life, and you have one two. We need to grow up and get on with them. This just wasn't meant to be.'_

"Duo," Heero asked, opening an eye, before closing it again, "I know that... I'm sorry."

He brought his left hand to his chest, and stroked a gold cross on a chain gently. He squeezed it tightly, the edges digging into his flesh. He ignored the pain and squeezed it tighter. Two sets of soft footsteps filled the air, and he felt his mind wondering of into a dream realm.

"Heero?" Quatre asked, shaking the males shoulder lightly, "I know I said you should sleep, but now isn't the best time."

"Ah, leave him be," a woman smiled, "I can do my tests when he is asleep."

"What do you need to do Sally?" Quatre asked, sitting on the bed opposite Heero.

"Just check his pulse, heart rate, blood, that sort of thing," Sally smiled.

"Oh," Quatre grinned.

Kicking off his own shoes he curled up on the hospital bed watching Sally take care of Heero. Lifting his legs, she laid him on the bed proper and dug a syringe into one of his veins. Quatre drifted off to sleep as well, unsure of what to do.

Sally looked over at the blonde, and smiled sadly, draping a blanket over him, then doing the same for Heero. She went back to her doctor office and flicked on the camera to watch the boys.

"Well, nothing is wrong," she said after a moment of studying, "Just lack of sleep."

She quietly reread her notes, clucking her tongue, and drumming her pen on the metal desk frame softly as to not make to much noise.

"I'd say you had a run in with the Shinigami though," she smiled, looking at Heero through the monitor, "Quite a few times. Your bloody sugar is pretty high, at least for you..."

She turned on the news on the TV on her desk, listening to the news quietly. The TV droned on and the two males slept, and she had no other visitors.

"Why didn't you wake us?" Heero hissed at the woman in front of him, "We just wasted five hours we could have spent searching for Duo!"

"And then pass out and spend a day with a doctor not as kind as me," Sally smiled, "And Heero, lower the sugar intake. It makes you hyper, then when the rush is dead it leaves you tired and grouchy-worse then usual."

Quatre giggled, and Heero resisted the urge to smack the blonde male upside the head. Sally smiled and folded the spare blankets she had covered the boys with, and put them in a pile to be washed.

"So where will you two be headed?" Sally asked.

"Probably go check out all the known Stargate codes," Quatre smiled, "See which places seem likely for Duo to head too."

"I see," Sally smiled, "What if he was kidnapped by someone else who uses the Stargate?"

"Duo would never get kidnapped," Heero stated blandly, "He is too smart for that."

Quatre and Sally shared a look before the woman spoke again, "Well if he has, then it might be harder then expected. I've heard rumors about the Tau'ri, they say it might not be destroyed."

"Shu says he destroyed it," Quatre frowned, "Why would he lie to us?"

"I don't know," Sally shrugged, "Just keep an open ear on it. Take care, and if you ever need anything-"

"We know where to find you," Heero sighed, "We will come to you if we need help."

"That's a boy!" Sally laughed, "And good luck!"

The two males left quietly to go to Shu's palace and check on all of the records of gate travel. Quatre sighed, being a Gundam pilot got him at least _one_ advantage. He smiled to himself and chuckled softly as they made their way up the steps of Shu's palace.


End file.
